cawfandomcom-20200216-history
CCL Supernova 2012
Card CCL World Heavyweight Championship Aaron Alexander © vs. TBD CCL Womens Championship Meredith Clark © vs. TBD CCL National Championship The Great D © vs. TBD CCL Hardcore Championship Participants and stipulation TBD CCL Womens Tag Team Championship Sisters of Smash (Samus & Zelda) © vs. TBD Dallas vs. Sgt. Clemets; Stipulation TBD Michael Heinman vs. Armageddon; Stipulation TBD Gregory Black vs. TBD; Stipulation TBD Voting Polls for the event opened on July 29, after the conclusion of Futureshock. In all, there were ten polls for various matches and stipulations. Fans were allowed to cast votes every six hours through a special website through September 3. Results *Pre 3 - Mason Kronik made his surprising return for over a year due to not been seen in CCL after The Butcher sent him to hell. Also, he issued an open challenge to anyone in the back and Ray Lewis answered it. *Pre 5 - Huey Freeman interfered and Overkill break up Riley Freeman's pin attempt on Matt Phoenix during the match. *4 - The ring set ablaze before the match and Armageddon was set on fire by Heinman due to throwing out of the ring but the match continues. Heinman called the rest of the Terror Train to take Armageddon but someone took out both Alberto Del Rio and Richardo Rodriguez. Then Blaine attack Armageddon from behind and throw him in the ring. When Heinman was about win the match, the lights went out and moments later, Masahiro Chono came out, beat the shit out of Heinman and forced him to say the infamous two words "I Quit". *7 - Black argued with the ref of how the match ended. Then Black attack the ref but the ref attack back and Black was escorted from the building by security. *8 - Gonzales interfered and tried to cost Harvanator the match. Then Nathan House came and prevented Alexander to win the match the cheap way. Miscellaneous *Brent Harvanator vacated the Hardcore Championship following Adrenaline #45 after defeating Aaron Alexander to retain the title. *Gregory Black could face Sherman, Smokey, or Suspect in a steel cage match, or all three men in a gauntlet match. *In a CCL breaking news report, the CCL Tag Team Championship will be defended during the Final Countdown at Supernova. The Freemans will take on a team you selected. *Dallas and Sgt. Clemets brawled each other in the parking lot. *Envy and Sgt. Clemets was argued between each other because what Clemets done earlier to Dallas so due to that, Envy decided that Clemets will received no help and on her own in her match against Dallas. *April Acid ambushed Envy with a lead pipe. *Alyssa Milano made her return to the CAW Champions League with Alyssa Live! and her guest was none other than Tammy. *Sophia Giovanni told Tammy that XtremeTony will be in the building later on the event and he want to know why Tammy turn her back on him. *Samus & Princess Zelda demanded CCL General Manager Trish Stratus a rematch for the CCL Women's Tag Titles on the next Adrenaline. But Stratus stated that on their contracts, they can't get a rematch due to a clause in their contracts. *Chono and his mafia got into the production truck. He personally asked CCL to join him and US-Judo for the Otherworld Tour at the Toyko Dome. He also told that The Great Muta want Armageddon to answer a challenge to face him at that event. The Great Muta came to the ring and Armageddon accepted his challenge. *XtremeTony asked Tammy why she cost him the CCL World Heavyweight Championship.and her answer to him was she used him. She used him to get in the wrestling business, used him to get championships, used to get the finest things in life, etc. She told him Kevin came to her with an offer to join up his enterprise thing and couldn't say no and her first act as a member of the group was to screwed him out of his title. Then Leonidas Gonzales attack XT from behind and stomped him good. After that, Tommy Kazarian came down the ramp and attack Gonzales. They brawled all the way to the top of the ramp, Kazarian punched Gonzales off the ramp, and hit a swanton bomb off the ramp. Category:CCL Category:CPV's